


The Stowaway

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is found stowing away on Captain Geoff’s ship and he’s recruited into the crew. Michael is made to babysit him and show him what to do and he finds himself warming up to the annoying Brit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stowaway

“Stowaway!”

Gavin was shoved along roughly by two men. They were grabbing his arms so hard he was sure he’d hand shaped bruises on his upper arms later. Pirates apparently didn’t know what gentleness was.

He was pushed along the upper deck of the ship until they approached three men. Then we was forced to his knees and a sword was pressed against his throat.

“Sir, we found him sleeping hidden behind a box of food,” one of the men holding Gavin said.

The man who Gavin assumed was the captain took a swig of rum and looked him over closely. “He don’t seem like he could do much harm. Let go of him, you’re hurtin’ the poor lad.”

The two men let go and the blade was removed from his throat. Gavin sighed in relief and shakily stood up.

“Now, boy, who are you and why are you on my ship?” The captain asked, stroking his quite magnificent mustache briefly.

“Uh, I’m Gavin Free,” Gavin told him. “I stowed away on your ship because my parents were going to send me back to England to join the King’s Army and I didn’t want to do that. So, I hopped aboard a random ship and planned to get off at the next stop. Start a new life from there. I just, uh, didn’t realize you guys were pirates until it was too late.”

The captain nodded in approval, “Aye. Well, Gavin, you have two options. One: you join me and my crew. Two: we slit your throat and dump your body into the ocean.”

Gavin gulped and subconsciously rubbed his throat.

“Why don’t we just slit his throat and get it done with?” The man on the captain’s left spoke up and crossed his arms over his chest. “He has no meat on him at all. He’ll get carried off the boat by the wind. He’s no use to us. Just an extra mouth to feed.”

The captain rolled his eyes, “Ignore my first mate. He’s kind of an asshole. What will it be, boy?”

Without hesitation, Gavin said, “I’ll join your crew, sir.”

A smirk spread on the captain's face and he held out his hand, “Welcome to the crew, Gavin Free. I’m Captain Geoff Ramsey. The man to my left is my first mate Ryan Haywood. He’s a crazy bastard who doesn’t drink and likes to do things to animals. To my right is my quartermaster Jack Pattillo. Don’t let him near your food unless you want it to disappear.”

Jack gave a polite smile and shook Gavin’s hand but Ryan just regarded Gavin with an unimpressed glare.

“How much do you know about ships and sailing?” Captain Geoff asked.

“Uh, I don’t know anything about sailing,” Gavin admitted. “I haven’t been on a ship since I was sixteen and we moved here from England.”

“Hm,” Geoff nodded and rubbed his chin. Then he looked up towards the mast and yelled, “Michael!”

A minute later a man came swinging down on a rope and landed right beside Gavin.

“What’s up, cappy-cap?” He eyed Gavin up and down and a smirk formed on his lips, “This the stowaway? You want me to take care of him?”

“I want you to babysit him,” Geoff told him. “He’s part of the crew now and I want you to show him the ropes. Make sure he doesn’t fall off the boat.”

Michael’s expression instantly turned sour at the word ‘babysit’ and it only got worse as he went on. “I have to fucking babysit him? Can’t I just toss him off the side of the ship?”

Geoff gave him a stern look, “Just do it. You’re the best I have. I’ll make it worth your while later.”

Michael considered this for a second before grudgingly nodding, “Fine, I’ll fucking do it. But I don’t promise that I won’t throw his bitch ass into the ocean if he pisses me off.”

“I’m good with that. Now get back to manning my ship.”

-A few hours later-

Michael had been showing Gavin the ropes (literally) for the past few hours and he was ready to throw him overboard. He was almost completely useless when it came to just about everything sailing related. It was torturous to teach him anything. However as much as he wanted to deny it, he enjoyed the Brit's company.

"Alright, Gavin, it's time for my favorite part," Michael said as they walked to the main mast. "Climbing and fixing shit up there."

Gavin looked up at the mast and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Oh, I don't know, Michael. It's been a long day. Maybe that can wait til tomorrow."

"Don't be a pussy," Michael scoffed. "Look, there's even a ladder. I'm going to take the fun way up."

He took his sword out, grabbed a rope, sliced the bottom of the rope, and he was pulled upwards.

"Oh shite," Gavin breathed out but he started up the ladder anyways. He went up it slowly and shakily but soon made it up to Michael.

"Took you long enough," Michael grumbled. He was standing on one of the horizontal poles and leaning against the mast. "Now, come on, I have to show you something before it gets too dark."

"Y-You want me to go on there?"

"Of course I want you to come up here. It's not as scary as it seems, trust me. Here, I'll show ya."

Michael walked along the pole easily as if he was walking on solid ground. The shifting ship didn't seem to affect him at all. It almost gave Gavin confidence to try it on his own.

"Now you try."

Any confidence that Gavin had had disappeared instantly. He felt frozen to the ladder and couldn't remove his hands from it.

"The fuck's taking you so long?" Michael called from halfway down the pole. "Get your ass over here. You're burning daylight."

Still Gavin stayed frozen just staring at Michael with his mouth hanging open dumbly.

The brunette rolled his eyes, "God dammit. You want to hold my hand?"

Slowly the frozen Brit nodded and Michael walked over and took his hand. He helped Gavin get up and stand. However he refused to take his hand off of the mast.

"Fucking dickie bitch," Michael rolled his eyes. "Your anxiety is only making it worse. Just imagine you're walking on something flat and you'll be fine."

Gavin nodded, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let go of the pole, and shakily inched towards Michael. After a minute, he opened his eyes and focussed intently on Michael clearly trying to keep his eyes off of the ship below.

"You're doing great," Michael assured him as they kept inching away from the mast, "besides, you know, nearly breaking my hand with that death grip of yours."

Gavin smiled and squealed, "I'm doing it, Michael! I'm doing it!"

"Yeah, good job, buddy. Now, let go of my hand."

Slowly Gavin released his hand and Michael backed away. The Brit let out an excited squeal and continued to inch forward.

Michael laughed, "It's like watching a baby take his first steps. Okay, now let’s get to work.”

\--

"I just don't think we need an extra mouth to feed," Ryan told Captain Geoff as they strolled along the deck watching the crew at work. "We can just drop him off at the next port and be done with him. He's useless anyways."

"I think you're forgetting your place, Haywood," Geoff glared at him from the corner of his eye. "I'm the Captain, I decide what we do with him. Plus, we need some extra hands on deck since our last raid. I'm sure we'll make use of him somehow."

Ryan sighed and nodded, "Fine. But he's the first one to go if we need to get rid of a crew member."

"Fair."

They were startled by a loud bird-like squawk from above. Then they saw the new crew member fall from above and into the ocean.

"Man overboard!" Someone called and Michael dove from above and followed Gavin into the ocean. The ship was instantly stopped and most of the crew went over to the side of the ship that the two were.

"RIP the newbie," Ray said from not to far away without even looking up from what he was doing.

Geoff sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "God dammit it all.”

He and Ryan went over to the side of the ship and looked down into the water. The two of them were near the back of the ship but their shouting could be heard from where they were. They seemed to be arguing and they were splashing each other.

“I’m surprised Michael jumped in after him,” Ryan commented. “I thought he would’ve just let him drown.”

“Perhaps he’s warmed up to the guy,” Geoff suggested. Then he turned towards the rest of the crew and ordered, “Get those assholes out of the water already! What the fuck are you waiting for? Do you want to fucking join them?!”

The crew snapped into gear and started working on getting the two out of the water. Geoff and Ryan continued walking along the deck.

“I think he’ll be a good addition to the crew,” Geoff said with a shrug. “Even if just for entertainment and cleaning jobs.”

Ryan sighed and nodded, “Aye, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of ship terminology that I'm fucking up in this fic and I apologize for that. I'm not familiar with ships.  
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment if you wish. I appreciate feedback :)


End file.
